


LSTR

by Tengushadow777



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tengushadow777/pseuds/Tengushadow777
Summary: Lysandre, Storc, Trav, and Raye are up and coming huntsman at Beacon Academy, however life takes many twists and turns and shatters their reality. More will be added on





	1. Prologue

A large man with an almost behemoth-like stature, muscular build, brown hair, and hazel eyes seen sitting down in a dark room with only one light. Another man is walking towards him, donned with silver hair, cane and Pepperoni pizza from Kaiser’s Pizzeria in hand.

“Oh great, what is this, a police interrogation? I do appreciate the pizza though.” The behemoth indulges in the pizza. It was almost like a good meal he had with his mentor one time. The silver-haired man with his cane starts to pace back and forth with observant eyes like a Grimm stalking its prey from the shadows.

"Well, I should introduce myself. I'm Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy. You must be Lysandre Bersala, correct?" Lysandre stops eating and gains a more serious look, comparable to that of a ruthless warrior. He interlocks his fingers and responds with: “Please just Lysandre, I hate that name: Bersala.” 

“ I sincerely apologize. Anyways, I heard about your desire to be a huntsman from your mentor, Jugo. If you’ve been in his tutelage for years, you must have a strong desire.” Ozpin takes a long sip from his cup of coffee, no sugar or cream, as he waits for a response out of the young aspiring huntsman.

“Yes, I want to help people, like how Master Jugo did for me.” Lysandre’s face shined in honesty as he finished the pizza.

“I appreciate your ambition, Lysandre. You do well in school, so you do have the dedication and the knowledge to do so, however I do worry about your temper, as Jugo has said, 'you go from 0 to 100 in a matter of seconds.'” Ozpin looks in doubt, worried that Lysandre’s rage will one day consume him and he will reach a point of no return.

“Your doubt is understandable, my outbursts are a result of my semblance, which is controlled by my emotions. I assure you that won’t be a problem. I have a special collar that suppresses my semblance, so a flip-out is very unlikely.” Lysandre has a look of confidence, bordering on stubbornness, as the two’s eyes focus in on each other intensely, rivaling a raging fire. Ozpin then smiles and says:

“I see. Welcome to Beacon Academy, Lysandre. I know your future is as bright as the fire within you.” Ozpin and Lysandre shake hands.


	2. First Steps

Lysandre is swinging his mighty axe, and clashes against the large barrel of a cannon, sparring against his mentor, Jugo, with the cannon strapped to his right arm and a three-pronged claw on the left. Sparks fly like a raging Nevermore, as the two clash. Despite the intensity, there is a smile on the faces of the combatants, they then star laughing a bit and jump back. Lysandre is sweating profusely, while his opponent was completely in control, relaxed posture, and lack of seriousness. Jugo takes a swing at Lysandre with his claw, aiming for the face, Lysandre then presses a button on his axe, shortening the handle to wield it with one hand and block the claw. Jugo then uses his semblance to step to the side at blinding speeds, then going to Lysandre's back and getting him in the back with his cannon. Lysandre falls to the ground from the impact, but Jugo later helps him up. 

"Not bad, kid. You've been improving significantly, you're definitely ready for Beacon, Lysandre." Jugo and Lysandre shake hands.

"Thank you, Master Jugo. I highly appreciate your tutelage." Lysandre puts his axe on his back and goofs around with Jugo until the airship arrives.

"Catch ya later, Master Jugo." Lysandre then boards the airship to Beacon, waving goodbye to Jugo, then wandering around the ship. In his aimless escapades, Lysandre sees a student of slightly above average height with purple hair, hitting on a female student.

"Hey baby, I see you’re an aspiring huntsman, care to see my beacon?" The lavender-haired lady’s man swings his hips in a circle then the girl punches him in the face and he falls in front of Lysandre.

“You good, buddy?” Lysandre sees the purple flirt and pulls him up.

“Yeah, thanks, by the way, I’m Trav Tarbonn, it’s a pleasure.” Trav and Lysandre shake hands.

“It’s a pleasure, I’m Lysandre. You need to work on your flirting, dude.” Lysandre and Trav watch the hologram of Glynda Goodwitch giving a welcome message.

“Lysandre, ain’t she so hot? I mean those glasses make her look like a sexy librarian, I would love to bookmark one of her pages. Lysandre, what’s the age of consent in Vale?” Trav licks his upper lip.

“Why the hell would I know? Sex would probably not be a top priority going to Beacon, one of the most prestigious schools in Remnant.” Lysandre raises an eyebrow.

“I mean, who wouldn’t hook up with some sweet babes here. Oh looks like we’re arriving at campus.” Trav points to the academy building, piercing the clouds. The aircraft lands down on the school grounds, as the hatch opens students flood out of the airship.

“Wow, Beacon looks even better in person. This is amazing.” Lysandre starts to glow yellow as he gets more excited.

Yeah it looks coo-...Lysandre, you good buddy?” Trav looks concerned as he has never seen anything like that.

“Yeah Trav, I’m fine, totally fine, it’s my semblance, solely manipulated by my emotions,” Lysandre says very fast and gives a thumbs up and Trav nods in understanding.

“Hey, Bersala!” A voice boomed from the crowd and Lysandre’s face turns to stone as he charges towards and finds a beetle faunus with a large horn and a handheld grenade launcher with a blade attachment at the bottom. Lysandre swings his axe aiming for the throat.


	3. Goliaths Clash

The axe blade soars through the air as it goes for the Faunus’ neck, but stops only a small distance away from his Adam’s apple.

“Never say that name again. You fucking hear me, dickhead?” Lysandre stares daggers at the horned man and the stare is returned by the beetle Faunus, which is followed by a horn swipe to Lysandre’s head. 

“The name’s Payne, you filthy human.” Lysandre is sent back and the collar around his neck is destroyed from the impact. Lysandre glows a faint red and his muscles become more toned than before, as he charges at Payne, going for another slash which is met by the blade of his opponent. Payne jumps back, loads his handheld grenade launcher, and starts firing capsules of lightning dust at Lysandre, but missing and the ammunition landing on the sidewalk, destroying the concrete. 

“Oh shit! Shit! Shit!” A young dark-skinned boy is avoiding the dust projectiles, fired from Payne’s weapon. He then runs off to the building to find a faculty member or anyone to stop the fight.

“Pretty quick for your stature, Bersala.” As Payne talks, Lysandre’s red glows brighter as the constant referral to his last name angers him even more, he becomes more aggressive and violent. Lysandre launches a punch into Payne’s stomach, which causes him to stagger back and Lysandre does a brief snarl. Payne then shakily regains his footing and slashes at Lysandre, causing marks and tears in his attire. Each of them has cut marks, bruises, and general fatigue from their battle. The two combatants pant aggressively as both of them are extremely fatigued, sweat pours down Lysandre’s face, Payne takes a brief knee, but stands up with a strong bravado.

“Not bad, but when I’m done with you, you’ll be like your old man, filthy human.” Lysandre’s glow becomes even brighter and charges at Payne in a fit of rage, as Payne prepares a counter until a voice interferes. 

“Stop!” An enraged Glynda Goodwitch arrives at the sight of the brawl, walking past and repairing the destroyed courtyard.

“You two! Office! Now!” Glynda gestures for the two to follow her to Ozpin’s office, as she marches off with Lysandre, enraged and hanging his head low, and Payne, looking off into the distance showing no shame in beating down a “filthy” human.


	4. Karma's a Bitch

In Ozpin’s office, the headmaster is at his desk with Glynda at his side and the two combatants sitting in front of them.

“So then who started the altercation?” Glynda starts bending her Disciplinarian out of stress from having to detain Lysandre and Payne. The Faunus raises his hand and says,

“I provoked him.” Lysandre then follows with,

“I also retaliated.” Glynda slams her weapon onto the desk, as her anger finally boils over

“I am placing both of you on house arrest, 4 days for Payne, 3 for Bersala! You will clean the dorms until they are spick and span and will take place after initiation!”

“Glynda, calm yourself, I’m gonna have to override your punishment. You’re not thinking rationally.” The three look at Ozpin in shock,

“However, I do have my punishment, which you will find out after the initiation. I’m overriding Glynda’s punishment because you just got here, don’t expect me to be so forgiving next time. Now head off you two.” Ozpin clears up his glasses and runs his hand through his hair as Lysandre and Payne leave his office. 

Lysandre and Payne went their separate ways with only grunts of frustration coming from each of them. Lysandre then bumps into a dark-skinned boy, which the latter drops his belongings, the collision then causes the dark-skinned boy to scramble for his stuff.

“Here, let me help.” Lysandre goes down and helps the stranger with his belongings. Lysandre sees the stranger’s vast array of books on engineering, technology, dust, and apple pie, which he then gives back to the stranger who dropped them.

“Sorry about that.” The dark-skinned boy bows to Lysandre, who towers over him. The latter then chuckles,

“No need to be so apologetic, I’m the one who should be sorry, since I bumped into you.” He then sticks out his hand.

“I’m Lysandre, it’s a pleasure.” The dark-skinned boy shakes his hand cautiously,

“Storc Antymoni.” As he shakes Lysandre’s hands, Storc starts sweating and twitching.

“Hey, you good, Storc?” Lysandre breaks the handshake and waves a hand in front of Storc’s face. Storc then snaps back into reality.

“Yeah, it’s just…” Storc hesitates as he sweats even more profusely.

“You saw me fight, didn’t you? I kinda figured.” Lysandre is completely nonchalant, as he puts his hands behind his head.

“Yeah, and I went to get Professor Goodwitch.” Storc looks to the ground in shame

“Hey, I deserved it, I let my emotions get to me and I paid the price.”

“Huh, I honestly thought you would hurt me.”

“Dude, I wouldn’t do that unless you deserved it, and you don’t. Now how about we put this behind us and head to the main hall.” Lysandre smiles with a wide and goofy grin.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Storc smiles back and walks with Lysandre to the main hall.

Later on in the main hall

Lysandre is shirtless and wearing sweatpants and walking with Storc, who is wearing a tank top and sweatpants. Lysandre then sees Trav on the other side of the room with a girl and heads over there, with Storc tailing him.

“Hey, hot stuff, nice legs, what time do they open?” Trav then proceeds to wave finger guns at a girl with black hair covering one eye, wearing a t-shirt and athletic shorts, who proceeds to punch Trav in the stomach. Lysandre comes over and brings Trav aside and leaves him with Storc, who is shaken by this woman with muscles running up her arms and legs, who showed Trav a whole new world of pain.

“I’m sorry about him, we’ll have him neutered,” Lysandre says with a chuckle and Trav then hides behind Storc, who starts laughing.

“Jokes aside, I’m Lysandre, over there is Storc, and behind him is Trav.” Lysandre extends his hand to the girl, as Storc waves and Trav winces in pain.

“Raye. Raye Tanash. Also, you might want to worry about your friend there.” She then shakes Lysandre’s hand with no emotion showing from her. 

“It’s a pleasure, and no worries we’ll be on our way, let’s go guys.” Lysandre motions for the other two follow as he walks away. Storc follows Lysandre, while Trav limps along behind Storc and three guys sit along a wall. 

“Trav, you need to chill with your horny shit. One of these days, you will get yourself killed.” Lysandre chuckles as Trav shoots up and says.

“Yeah, well you seem to be popular with the ladies! Seriously, how are you that muscular!” Trav points to two girls gawking at Lysandre

“I trained with a professional huntsman for five years.”

“Is he well-known?” Storc raises an eyebrow, wondering what huntsman would have trained him.

“Jugo Hoel,” Lysandre responds bluntly as Storc and Trav’s jaws drop.

“THE Jugo Hoel!? Of Team JMBO!? The most famous team from Haven Academy!? He’s a legend among huntsmen!” Trav’s eyes light up as he talks about Jugo

“He took down a Nevermore by himself by age 23! He made a name for himself, then he disappeared, while the rest of his team stayed together.” Storc's excitement fades away as he mentions Jugo’s disappearance.

“Wow, he did all that!? Damn, Master is pretty cool.” Lysandre notices an engineering book in Storc’s hand.

“So Storc, you into engineering?” 

“Yeah, I don’t have a semblance, but I made special gauntlets that use dust to launch streams of flame, lightning, ice blasts, and the sort. But I want to expand upon my gauntlets and make a suit, and prove to the world you can be a huntsman without a semblance! I’ve been studying engineering, dust, robotics, and the sort for a long time and I hope my knowledge will help with this big project.”

“Wow, that’s way more interesting than my motivation. I just want to help people like Master Jugo did for me.”

“It’s a bit generic, but a good motivation, Lysandre.” Storc pats him on the back

“Thanks, man. So Trav, why do you want to be a huntsman?”

“To continue my father’s legacy, he was a huntsman and big inspiration for me, and I want to make him proud,” Trav says triumphantly

“Not bad at all, we should try to be a team,” Lysandre says with the goofiest grin on his face.

“If possible, yeah I’d like that.” Trav holds his fist out in front of him.

“I’m down.” Storc meets Trav’s fist with his own and Lysandre follows suit.

“Alright, sounds like a deal!” The three then raise their fists to the sky in celebration.


	5. Land on your feet

The students of Beacon can be seen preparing themselves for initiation in the locker room as put on their respective outfits and ready their weapons. Two girls, one of short stature and flashy clothes and the other of taller stature and with an outfit with a yellow and orange color scheme, can be seen talking to each other.

“Hey Lightning, check it out, it’s that tall shirtless guy from the ballroom.” She points to Lysandre as he is putting on his armor and sharpening his axe. Lightning gives her friend a light slap on the head and chuckles,

“Come on Mariah, focus, we need to prepare for initiation.” Lightning starts stretching her arms and legs, while Mariah chugs down 3 bottles of water.

“Do you need that much water?” Lightning says as she goes on the floor to stretch some more. Mariah responds with,

“Hey, can’t be too careful.” Mariah puts 4 water bottles on her belt, as Lightning stands back up and the two of them walk towards the cliff where Ozpin and Glynda are waiting.

*****

Lysandre is putting on his armor, while Storc is polishing his gauntlets and Trav is preparing his bow.

“Alright let’s try to get on the same team, whoever doesn’t meet up with the others will just have to find someone else and then we’ll get on the same team.” Storc takes the magazines out of his gauntlets and loads them with dust.

“I hope we get a sexy lady on our team, we can use the feminine charm if you know what I mean.” A big snarky grin appears on Trav’s face as pelvic thrusts in the air. Lysandre then laughs as he punches Trav’s shoulder, then says,

“Dude, are you like, licensed to be horny?” Trav responds with,

“Yeah, I got my license renewed last week.” The three all laugh and walk to the site of the initiation

*****

At the site of initiation, all students stand on launch pads to be sent into the Emerald Forest. Lysandre, Trav, and Storc stand on launch pads adjacent to each other, as do Lightning and Mariah, while Payne and Raye stand alone.

“Alright everyone, today is the day we will be assigning teams,” Glynda says to the students as she swipes away on her scroll.

“These teammates will be the first people you make eye contact, so make sure you are teamed up with someone with whom you work well. Deep in the forest will be a temple, in which there are many relics, collect the relics and make your way back to the top of the cliff. You will meet opposition, so do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path. Each of you will be monitored and graded for the initiation, but the instructors will not interfere. Are there any questions?” Storc slowly raises his hand and says, 

“Yeah, I ha-” Ozpin cuts him off,

“Great, then we can proceed.”

Payne gives a maniacal grin as he prepares his weapon and gets flung off the cliff. As students start getting flung off of the cliff from the launch pads, Storc gets even more nervous and starts sweating.

“Catch ya on the flipside, Lightning!” Mariah gives a wink to Lightning as she is sent off, with Lightning following close behind.

Storc continues to sweat and breathe heavily as he gets more and more anxious.

“Mr. Antymoni, are you feeling alright?” Glynda looks at Storc with a concerned look, as if he’s extremely sick.

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Storc wipes off the sweat as Raye gets sent off the cliff.

“Good luck, Lysandre.” Trav punches Lysandre’s shoulder in a joking manner.

“Thanks, catch you guys at the temple!” Lysandre readies his axe and spins it in one hand, he then gets launched and soars through the air.

“You got this, Storc.” Trav then gets sent flying, and as Storc inhales deeply, he gets launched and squeals like a chipmunk.

“Well, that’s a way to go. I just hope Mr. Antymoni doesn’t die.” Ozpin watches as the students soar through the air and go into the forest.


	6. Trek through the forest

As Raye lands, she rolls into a bush, and she sees Payne and a young man carrying a sniper rifle, then overhears their conversation.

“And of course, I’m stuck with a damn human.” Payne groans as he scratches the back of his neck,

“I don’t like this any more than you do. I mean you are a serious asshole and racist, but we’re going to be together for the next four years so we should put our differences aside and work together.” The sniper puts his weapon on his back and sticks out his hand, in hopes of working together.

“I’m Troy Chiless.” In response, Payne begrudgingly shakes his hand and walks ahead of Troy,

“You can call me Payne.” 

As the two walk away, Raye emerges from the bush and sprints off away from them and encounters two large Ursa, suddenly a loud cry comes from above and is getting closer.

“Incoming!” Crashing down, swinging his axe at one of the Ursa was Lysandre, which ended with him colliding with the Grimm like a car crash. He then jumps up and fights off the Grimm with Raye. Raye takes out her knife and ties to her razor wire and hooks it onto a tree branch, and then ensnares one of the Grimm with the wire, which also has capsules of Fire dust attached to it, and with one last tug, the Grimm becomes engulfed in flames and then Lysandre decapitates the Ursa.

“Alright, one down, one to….” As Lysandre turns around he sees that the other Ursa is gone, and must have retreated.

“Looks like it decided to run, what cowardly creatures,” Raye scoffs as she continues through the forest, and Lysandre bounces his way alongside her.

“Well that was boring, I was just starting to have fun too.” Lysandre laughed as Raye kept a stern look on her face.

“For me, it’s just like another day on the job.”


End file.
